His name
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: And Mukuro whispered so softly, to Dino. “Kyoya, I love you.” 69D, 6918.


Pairing : Mukuro/Dino ; Mukuro/Hibari.

* * *

_I couldn't see myself, in your eyes._

_I couldn't hear my name, in your words._

_I couldn't find myself, in your heart._

_Where am I,_

_Do I even exist._

_

* * *

_

Everyone, almost everyone was crying.

In the Vongola, they lost someone precious.

Hibari Kyoya.

A big impact, a very big one.

Chrome sat beside the table where the photograph of the cloud guardian was placed, and cried silently.

The usual loud Ryohei, just sat aside, looking glum and not speaking, only with his wife beside him, comforting him softly.

Yamamoto sat on the chair staring at the coffin which was quite close to him, close to tears.

Gokudera didn't smoke that day.

Because Hibari hated it.

Haru understood, and hugged him lightly as she slowly cried as soft as possible with him.

Tsuna was sitting around the table with Kyoko, both of them with tears-stained cheeks.

Even Lambo, the most immature one knew how to behave.

He just sat beside I-Pin, both of them standing there, not daring to make any noise.

Hibari Kyoya, he wasn't someone that was frightening and scary in Vongola.

He was someone who was precious.

Putting on a strong front, yet protecting them.

Dino clutched his jacket tightly,

His former student, his brother-like important friend was gone.

It was too sudden, and he just couldn't believe it yet.

But he just stood at the doorway, staring at a particular blue-haired person.

Rokudo Mukuro.

Neither he cried, nor he had any expressions on him.

He just stood there, staring at the cold coffin, the cold photograph.

His loved one was brought away.

So fast.

That was a secret of him, no one knew it.

But Dino knew it.

He knew every single thing about the male Mist Guardian.

Mukuro turned, and stared at the Cavallone.

Walking to him, he held the hand of the blonde tightly.

Not making any voice.

Only a sentence of bitterness was heard.

"_Let's get back."_

_

* * *

_

Dino sat up, and stared at Mukuro.

He was sleeping, and the Rokudo Mukuro who was once that bitter, that heart-broken was finally gone.

Sleeping peacefully.

Dino looked at his hand, which was still tightly held by him.

It wasn't too late to let go of it, it wasn't.

Just shake it off,

"_Let's end this. You know your own feelings."_

Dino Cavallone, say this to Rokudo Mukuro.

Go.

As he tried to release Mukuro's grip on his hand, he suddenly saw his mismatched pair of eyes looking at him.

That tormented eyes, full of emotions, filled with sorrow.

"... You're early today," The illusionist spoke softly as he looked at him.

_He slowly closed his hand, not letting go of it._

"Because the day's good, isn't it?" Dino forced a gentle smile out.

* * *

_Dino saw how glasses and glasses of wine being emptied._

"_Mukuro, enough. You drank a lot already." Dino pushed the glass away while Mukuro suddenly moved close to him._

"_Cavallone," He muttered that softly, as he leaned onto him._

_Dino closed his eyes and sighed, "You're drunk."_

_Mukuro looked up,_

"_I saw you,"_

"_Mukuro?"_

_The illusionist actually smiled that slightly, as he moved up to see Dino's face that clearly._

"_Kyoya, it's you." He chuckled lightly as he captured the Cavallone's lips._

_The Cavallone made no objections to this action._

_It was totally alright._

_It was.._

_Until he realized how tiring it was,_

_To be called Kyoya, every night._

_

* * *

_

Mukuro looked at the breakfast, "Eggs and sausages only?"

"It's healthy, and. The weather is good. The snow is pretty today. Care to go out with me?" Dino grinned slightly as he poured the milk,

Into the glass,

That was once filled with wine.

Mukuro nodded slightly, as a silence agreement.

"Do you want to go the balcony later-"

"It's windy there," Mukuro drank the glass of milk slowly.

Dino forced a smile out slightly,

That balcony, which had a porch swing there.

Which Mukuro usually went to,

* * *

_Dino opened the door as quietly as possible, and walked to the living room._

_Hearing a little noise, he turned._

_Hibari and Mukuro were sitting on the porch swing, sleeping._

_Leaning on each other, both of them looked that peaceful._

_Peacefully tearing Dino._

_-x_

_-x_

_The porch swing, was probably only for Mukuro, and the one he chose._

_Who, was Hibari_.

* * *

Stepping onto the white snow, Dino turned and looked at Mukuro.

"See? I told you the snow is going to real pretty,"

Mukuro pulled the winter hat lower, "Yea."

Dino's smile faded a little, and the illusionist failed to notice that.

"W-Well... Stay here! I'm buying some hot drinks. Coffee?"

Mukuro looked at him,

"Latte."

Dino held the sleeves of his winter jacket tightly, feeling his brain signaling his tears to come out.

"I-I see, sure! Same for me-"

"Cavallone, you don't drink latte, do you?"

Dino bit his bottom lip.

"I do drink now, people do changes." Dino forced a grin out as he turned and ran across the lonely road.

* * *

Latte, was something Mukuro and Hibari always drank together.

Even if they were together,

It was simply obvious he didn't had Dino in his heart.

Not even a little.

When will the mist guardian finally bring himself to drink cappuccino?

Dino went into the cafe, and looked at the lady who had just finished brewing a fresh coffee.

"... Two cups of lat-... no. Two cups of cappuccino, takeaway."

Hopefully.

Really.

Hopefully.

* * *

Mukuro removed his vision from the sky, the _clouds _as soon as Dino came back.

Dino, as usual, forced a grin out and ran to the bench.

"Latte is out of stock today, here, have a cup of cappuccino!"

Mukuro took one of the cup, and looked at the shop's name.

Dino was cheered up a little, just a little.

If he drank that cup.

"Dino, why."

The Cavallone stared at him, what?

"There wasn't really a need to lie to me." Mukuro stood up.

Dino looked at him, Mukuro's expressionless face.

"This shop, we just walked past it just now. Outside of the cafe, there wrote that it's specialty was latte. And I saw there wrote, unlimited supply of latte being sold there too."

Dino closed his eyes for a brief moment,

Why.

He asked him _why_.

"I thought, you wouldn't lie to me."

Mukuro loosened his grip on the cup, and at the moment when Mukuro walked past him,

When Mukuro couldn't see his face,

When the cup fell onto the snow-coated ground,

When the warm cappuccino splashed onto the ground,

He cried.

Why,

He didn't even took a sip of it.

* * *

Dino closed the door, and leaned on it as he slid onto the cold floor.

Did Mukuro really thought that he didn't hear it when he called out Kyoya as he kissed him?

Did he really thought that he didn't heard him mumbling Hibari's name again and again when he was sleeping?

Did he not saw how his eyes looked like when he was staring at the clouds,

The empty eyes of his when he rejected to go to the balcony,

The cold expression when he said he wanted latte?

Enough.

All enough.

Dino's hand ran through his hair, frustrated, his cold tears falling.

* * *

"_Mukuro?" Dino woke up, and stared at the person who was talking in his sleep._

_The grip on his hand was tighter, and he smiled._

_Until,_

"_Kyoya..."_

_Dino stared at him, tears threatening to fall in the next moment._

"_Mukuro..."_

_The bedsheets were stained by teardrops,_

"_It's me, Dino."_

_

* * *

_

As soon as he heard the soft noise of keys, he quickly stood up and wiped his tears away.

Behaving so weak, Mukuro wouldn't liked to see that.

He saw the door opened, but it wasn't the usual Mukuro.

His white shirt, his dark jeans.

All stained with blood.

"I'm back," Mukuro pushed the door opened, and Dino could smell the scent of wine again.

"You're bleeding... a lot." It took Dino for a short moment to realize that he was bleeding profusely.

As he took his phone out, Mukuro collapsed onto the floor that instant, and he caught him on time.

The illusionist lay on his laps, not looking at him, but at the ceiling.

"It's dark..."

"Romario? Get some people here. Mukuro's injured. Quick." Dino tried to hide his voice, which was trembling.

"Kyoya, it's dark."

Mukuro's smiled, appeared.

It always appeared when the name was called out.

Dino touched the soft hair lightly, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Any single moment, anymore.

"It's me, Mukuro."

"Kyoya... It's dark, turn on the lights...?"

Dino bent over a little, to see Mukuro clearly.

"Can you even see me, … Or hear me calling you?" Dino held the hand tightly.

Mukuro's hand touched his cheek lightly, staining some blood on it.

"Kyoya... I couldn't see you properly..."

It's still him.

It's never Dino.

Really.

The Cavallone started to cry,

Mukuro closed his eyes as he felt drops on water falling onto him, lightly.

"It's raining..." He held the hand tighter,

Dino made no response, he just cried.

"Kyoya, it's raining. Don't catch a cold..."

It's always that name.

Dino heard footsteps nearing, Romario and all were reaching.

As Dino saw them, they hurried inside and carried Mukuro up lightly,

And Mukuro whispered so softly, to Dino.

"_Kyoya, I love you."_

_

* * *

_

Mukuro was took away,

And Dino remained kneeling there.

Staring at his blood-stained clothes.

Looking at the mirror,

"I'm not Kyoya... I'm not."

His eyes, so sore so red already, yet the tears still didn't want to stop torturing them.

Tears came again, and his eyes hurt.

"Can't you see me?"

Torn.

* * *

"Looks like he had forgotten everything about Mafia, everything about himself."

Dino stared at Romario, "W-What happened? Did he get a head injury?"

"He was overly affected by something that made himself so upset that he couldn't take it."

Dino looked at the door, wanting to get in.

"His brain just erased everything. To save him from the torment. It happens, you know, Boss."

Dino nodded his head, he understood.

He pushed over the door, and saw Mukuro sitting there, looking at him.

"M-Mukuro..."

"Who are you?"

He really couldn't remember him anymore.

Dino sat on the chair,

"I'm Dino... Dino Cavallone."

Mukuro stared at him, and smiled slightly.

~x

~x

~x

~x

"_Dino_."

~x

Upon hearing that, he cried.

Not because he couldn't remember him anymore,

But that,

Mukuro finally called his name, out loud, and he meant it.

"_Dino."_

Feeling a slight warm on his cheek, Mukuro's hand was on it.

"_Dino_, why are you crying...?"

It was his name that he was calling.

Sincerely.

* * *

_I'll see myself in your eyes someday, I will._

_I'll hear my name being called out by you someday, I will._

_I'll find myself a place in your heart someday, I will._

_I'm here,_

_I'll exist, someday._

_

* * *

_

Owari

Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated.


End file.
